Reign of Tywin I Lannister (2)
"'''I thank all of you' who assisted in regaining the Crown; it was a just War, but now, it is time to stop this bloodshed, unite and begin a Reign of peace."'' ''-King Tywin I Lannister '''to the '''Lords during his first Small Council meeting since winning the Counter-rebellion.'' The seventeenth Crown Administration of the Seven Kingdoms and the genre was House Lannister with the now reinstalled Monarch of Westeros being King Tywin I Lannister, or RedStallions. He had served for 8 years in his second reign, but had served for 11 years inconsecutively, if his first Reign is counted. He had succeeded King Wylis Manderly through means of a major military conflict and counter-rebellion, the only time a deposed Monarch had managed to regain their Throne in the Genres history. King Tywin I Lannister would have one Hand of the King, Lady Hand Myrcella Baratheon, or So_phie, who would serve as the 19th Hand of the King for the entire duration of his Reign. King Tywin I Lannister would then he succeeded by his Hand of the King as well, who became known as Queen Myrcella Baratheon. Aftermath of the Counter-Rebellion With the successful deposition of King Wylis Manderly and House Manderly as the Crown House at the Battle by Seagard during the Lion’s Retribution, King Tywin I Lannister became the first and only deposed Monarch to both attempt and succeed in a counter-rebellion. This decisive victory over House Manderly, who had built a reputation for being notorious and disliked within Westeros, had began a new time of peace within the Seven Kingdoms, which started with the Reign of King Tywin I Lannister. Early Reign With House Manderly now wiped out, and House Lannister reinstalled as the Crown House, King Tywin I Lannister had decreed to the Small Council and later to the citizens of King’s Landing his intentions to usher in a new age of peace and diplomacy for the betterment of not only the Houses of Westeros, but for the Genre, which after all this time, was still in a cautionary state from the Activity Drought that occurred under King Orys Baratheon. At this time however, there was five major Houses, House Lannister, House Baratheon, House Bolton, House Dayne and House Wynch. These Houses were pretty active, with House Lannister and House Baratheon being large enough to qualify as Superhouses — the first ever since the time of House Targaryen. House Drumm, House Yronwood, House Teague and House Tyrell as the major political powers. King Tywin I Lannister’s primary theme and objective was to consolidate a prosperous Genre, as he had the support of nearly all the Lord Paramount’s within Westeros, before and after the defeat of House Manderly. King Tywin I Lannisters theme consisted of three major facets; to promote activity in the Genre, which although was recovering, inactivity was still the most major threat to the Genre, due to the incompetency of the Genre Ownership and a demoralized Genre Administration. The second was keeping Westeros at peace, which King Tywin I Lannister had seen as vital, as a peaceful genre, in his eyes, would allow Houses to grow and flourish. The third objective of his Reign was to reestablish the Culture that was associated with being a Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. King Tywin I Lannister had seen how the Genres degradation over time had also affected the aura of being a Lord. Gone were the days of Lords roleplaying and genuinely taking part in the ‘Game of Thrones’ part of the Genre — as Houses had regressed from political entities and powerful Clans who had partaken in the storyline, to simplistic scrim and PR groups, who built the facade that they were in fact Houses. This was most definitely the most important factor, as leading a House and becoming one of the superpowers, such as the Houses Targaryen, Drumm, Yronwood, Baelish, Forrester or Teague, Houses that were sorely missed or degraded from what they once were, became mostly replaced with Houses that had no intention to be apart of the Culture of Game of Thrones. This objective of King Tywin I Lannister’s reign had proven to be the most important, as the lack of a ’Game of Thrones Culture’ is what hindered the Genre for literal years. Laws and Policies With the main objectives of King Tywin I Lannister now in full effect, he had announced two of his secondary goals as King of the Seven Kingdoms. The first was the reinstallation of Laws and Policies that were written and established by King Lann Lannister, which was a polished derivative of previous Monarchs Laws and Policies. The Laws and Policies range from the First Pillar Law (which although was first reformed by King Wylis Manderly, had degraded severely under his Reign) to reestablishing Genre Clothing as a requirement, to notable new Policies and revitalizing the Master of Events position, an extremely important Small Council position. These Laws and Policies were extremely helpful and began a strong new time of activity, and for the first time since King Daemon II Targaryen, activity was finally at a strong, yet cautious level — the Activity Drought, at long last, was over. The Reformation of the Kingsguard With the Genre finally fully healed from the Activity Drought, King Tywin I Lannister’s next secondary goal as King of Westeros was the reformation of a truly elite and organized Kingsguard. This featured the return of most of the major members from the Targaryen Kingsguard — the Kingsguard that was and still is widely regarded as the greatest Kingsguard not only in the Genre, but of the entire Game of Thrones Community as well. This brung back a certain essence to the Genre that was missing, and at the time, always like before, the Kingsguard was divisive — their sole and intense intent to protect the King, was either admired because of their discipline, or hated because they were seen as abusive of their powers. Regardless, this was a small but important step in returning the Genre to greatness. The Northern Crisis Later on during King Tywin I Lannister’s Reign, the North had been unleashed into a rebellion once again, with House Forrester rebelling against House Bolton and the Lord Paramount of the North, Lord Roose Bolton, or The_Devil. With the growing force of House Forrester, and the oath House Bolton had sworn, King Tywin I Lannister had an important decision to make. With House Forrester making tactical alliances with southern Houses. Despite this, King Tywin I Lannister had looked at the established tradition of Crown Houses vehemently defending their loyal Lord Paramounts in the past, as well as the faithful and loyal House Bolton, and after a great deal of consideration, House Lannister formally declared its protection of its vassal House Bolton. This decision had many consequences, mainly uniting more Northern Houses with House Forrester, as they now viewed House Bolton to be a puppet House. The Northern Crisis escalated to war, and with the help of House Lannister, the Kingsguard, and it’s political allies, House Bolton successfully retained the Paramountcy. Late Reign Late in King Tywin I Lannister’s Reign, peace had soared throughout the Genre, and the main five Houses had grown throughout this time. However, the Genre, which had finally healed from the Activity Drought at this point, was mainly dominated by the major Houses, with few smaller Houses that acted as secondary political entities. The various Laws and Policies that were established and reestablished however, paved a way for new Houses to grow under the Genre. This progress was only improved under King Tywin I Lannister’s successor, Queen Myrcella Baratheon. With King Tywin I Lannister reaching his 8th year as King, or 11th if you consider his first Reign, King Tywin I Lannister became content with the significant progress the Genre had made. Peace was finally earned, the ‘Game of Thrones Culture‘ was slowly returning — a process that would be still worked at for the next 2 Monarchs, and Activity had finally normalized. With all this, King Tywin I Lannister had seen his mission as complete, and had officially abdicated his Crown, and named his Hand of the King, Lady Hand Myrcella Baratheon, as the new Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Legacy King Tywin I Lannister is remembered as a thoughtful King. King Tywin I Lannister had believed the Genre to be going down a road that it needed to return from — the Genres Ownership worsening day by day, the Activity of the Genre cautiously optimistic, and the Culture of the Game of Thrones Community as a whole, slowly eroding and being replaced with Scrim Clans, was for the most part, successfully bettered by King Tywin I Lannister’s Reign. The Activity had finally resurfaced under his Reign, even with Innovativeminds extremely incompetent leadership, thanks to the strong Activity of the major Houses, as well as the political Culture being encouraged once again, as well as the Laws and Policies finally getting updated. King Tywin I Lannister’s Reign was an extremely important step in the betterment of the Genre. He continued the progress of past Monarchs to a completely different level, and was the building blocks in the true return of the greatness of the Genre. His vision was not focused on just himself or House Lannister, but he had a true wish to better the Genre. King Tywin I Lannister is usually regarded as one of the better Kings in the Genres history, and his efforts as well as his next two Successors nearly ushered in the Second Golden Age, until the Insurgence of Felwood. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House